


Battle of New York

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Battle of New York (Marvel), Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, During Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Hulk (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), Psychological Torture, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, Worried Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: What would have happened if Loki had not thrown Tony out the window of the tower?(The battle of New York could have gone very differently then what we saw.)





	Battle of New York

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when talking with a friend about some story ideas, so she gets all the credits for this one. She's the one that I give credit to for this story. I hope you all like it and if you do then please leave a kudos or a comment for me. I would love to hear some feedback.

His heart pounded against the reactor casing as he struck the floor hard.

He could hear Loki walking towards where he had landed. He had to move, but the suit had not made it out of the lab yet.

'' JARVIS, anytime now.'' Tony spoke, pushing himself up off the floor. He stumbled slightly, but was unable to get his bearings before Loki had his hands on him again. The god had grabbed him by the neck, nearly cutting off his airway. He looked over to Loki, noting the sadistic look in the mans eyes.

This was not going to be good.

'' You will all fall before me.'' Loki seethed.

'' JARVIS deploy!'' Tony shouted. Loki laughed at this, his grip growing tighter around Tony's neck. Tony choked against the hold, fighting for even the smallest amount o oxygen.

'' There will be no need for that.'' Loki said. '' You won't survive long enough to use it.'' He stated.

Tony did not have the time to question the god before he was being spun around to face the window. Loki's arm looped around his neck, pulling him into a headlock. He could see the staff just out of his peripheral, the glow of it shining off everything around it.

'' Watch, as the world you care for so dearly burns.'' Loki said. '' The Chitauri are here, and there is nothing that you can do to stop them.'' He said.

True to his word, Tony watched as a few of these so called Chitauri flew past the window, moving to cover the city. There were innocent people down there, and he could not get to the suit to help them.

Where the hell were the others?

'' When this is all finished, there will be no earth left.'' Loki said.

'' You bastard.'' Tony seethed. He fought to free himself, but Loki had seen this coming. He tightened his grip around his neck, and Tony choked out as he tried to take in a breath. Loki did not let up on him, keeping his grip as he slowly backed further into the room.

'' Why don't we go have a better look at things outside.'' Loki suggested.

The god lead Tony outside onto the platform where he had landed just a few minutes ago. Loki held the tip of the staff against Tony's side, a warning that if he tried to move that he would regret his choice.

Out here, Tony could hear people screaming out for help.

There were people dying.

 '' Do you like what you see?'' Loki asked in a sadistic tone. '' When the Chitauri are finished here there will be nothing left. They will move on to the rest of the planet and eradicate it. Would you like to watch that?'' He questioned.

Tony felt sick at the thought of this.

There was a loud thud towards his left. Loki jerked at the sound, keeping one arm wrapped around Tony's throat while he shifted so that he was standing behind him. The tip of the spear pressed into his back, a reminder that a single move could have him joining all the others that Loki had already killed.

'' Loki!'' Thor shouted from where he had landed. '' Release him, now!'' The thunder god demanded.

'' I would advise against taking another step brother.'' Loki said. '' Unless you want Stark to join your other friend.'' He stated. Just to prove his point, Loki took the tip of the spear, and sliced into Tony's side. Tony cried out in pain, blood slowly starting to soak his T-shirt.

'' Stop this brother. He does not deserve this type of treatment.'' Thor said. '' If you wish to take your wrath out on any one of us then let it be me. After all, it was my fault that we both fell into this mess.'' He said.

'' Why would I do that when I can kill you both here and now instead.'' Loki said.

'' Thor, destroy the portal!'' Tony shouted. '' If you don't they'll just keep coming!''

'' Silence!'' Loki seethed before slicing him once more with the staff. Tony cried out in pain, his side burning from the injuries.

'' You will regret ever harming my comrades brother!'' Thor shouted, and then he was rushing forward to attack him.

When Thor struck Loki he ended up taking down both him and Tony. They tumbled to the ground, falling close to the edge. When Tony came to a stop his head was hanging over the edge of the building. His heart rate skyrocketed as he pushed himself back as fast as he could. He forced himself to his feet, running for the end of the landing ramp.

'' JARVIS where's my suit!'' Tony shouted, knowing that he would not be getting a response. His AI could hear him through the emergency systems he had installed, but when he had cut the power it had also cut all chances the AI had of contacting him.

'' You're not getting away!'' Loki shouted. He raised the staff, and fired off a shot in Tony' direction.

The attack just barely missed Tony, hitting the wall just above the doorway. Debris rained down onto him, blocking his vision. He crouched down when sharp shards of glass began to fall, covering his face as best he could to avoid serious injury.

'' Run friend Stark!'' Thor shouted.

When the debris finished falling, Tony shot back to his feet. He barely got a foot before there was  hand on him. Tony was forced to the ground, falling flat on his stomach.

'' Get away from him!'' Thor shouted.

Tony was turned onto his back, looking up into Loki's angry gaze. He refused to give up like this. If he were to die up here without even having a chance to save the people down below, then he was going to go down fighting. Tony swung a fist at Loki's face, managing to land a heavy blow. The blow had Loki tumbling sideways, allowing for Tony to get back to his feet. He ran as fast as he could, a hand pressed to his side where blood was still seeping from the wounds.

There was a crash from somewhere further inside the building. He looked up in time to watch as Loki was thrown through one of the windows, landing in the middle of the room. Tony froze where he stood, watching as the god got back to his feet. He looked up to Tony, and the look on his face that he had was terrifying.

'' You're going to regret ever crossing my path.'' Loki said, and then he was lunging towards Tony.

The next second seemed to go by slowly. Tony heard a second crash as Thor came rushing inside to try and stop Loki. There was movement off to his right, which was revealed to be the quinjet with Clint and Natasha at the helm. They were aiming to fire at Loki, desperate to stop him from attacking.

Then, out of nowhere, something red flew up through the floor, stopping Loki in his tracks.

It took Tony a second to realize what it was he was looking at. When the red thing turned around he could have cried out in joy.

'' About damn time JARVIS.'' Tony commented as he quickly moved to done the Iron Man suit.

_**My apologies sir. It was not ready to launch when you needed it.** _

The suit closed around Tony, the hud flashing red with all the warnings of the attack. The Chitauri were everywhere out there. They had to get things under control, and fast. However, his eyes were drawn away from this when Loki began to move out of the corner of his eyes. He watched as the god stumbled to his feet, but this time his gaze was not directed at Tony. This time it was towards the quinjet.

'' You are all a thorn in my side.'' Loki said, and then he was firing at the jet. Tony watched as the shot struck its engines. The jet began to crash.

'' Go aid our friends.'' Thor said. '' I shall handle Loki.''

'' Give him hell.'' Tony said. A second later the suit was lifting off from the tower, and he flew out of one of the broken windows to go after the jet.

He managed to catch up with it after a few seconds, and was able to slow its decent enough for Clint to make a shaky landing. Tony was standing at the hatch of the jet when the two SHIELD agents, along with Steve, stepped outside.

'' What the hell happened up there?'' Steve asked.

'' Yeah, things didn't go how I thought they would.'' Tony said.

'' Are you hurt?'' Natasha asked, a serious look on her face.

'' My side got sliced up, but I'll live.'' Tony said.

At those words something large began to descend from the portal above them. They watched as a worm like creature flew down from it, with more Chitauri coming out of its body.

'' This is madness.'' Natasha whispered.

'' Stark, think you can lead that thing somewhere safe?'' Steve asked.

'' I can try.'' Tony answered. '' Let's see what this things got planned.'' He mumbled before taking off into the air.

The battle raged on after that, both sides fighting for control of the city.


End file.
